Out of control
by Rainbowhaired Child
Summary: Sasuke, in a moment of anger slips out that he thinks Naruto is fat. Naruto get's mad at him, but can't get the words out of his head. Dangerous sicness wakes up inside him... SasuNaru, eating disorders, may include cutting, cursing and slight violence.
1. Starvation begins

**Warnings: boy x boy, meaning BOYS LIKE BOYS, so don't complain if you don't like yaoi. Eating disorders, possible cursing and cutting.**

**Disclaimer: I'm very sorry to say this, but I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of it's characters. Damn it.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Out of control**

**Starvation begins**

The young blond was lying tiredly on his unmade bed. His normally sky blue eyes were glazed over and had a gray, sad tint in them. His skinny arm was hanging almost lifelessly over the edge of the bed.

In his mind, Naruto was recalling the earlier conversation he had with Sasuke over ramen.

_/flashback/_

_Naruto was happily slurping away his second bowl of ramen. Sasuke was slightly disgusted while looking at how fast rate the ramen was disappearing in the blonde's stomach._

"_You know, Naruto, you will get fat at the rate your stomach is ingesting that amount of food." Raven haired youth smirked at the way other turned to look at him with a offended look._

"_So what, I enjoy my food, like I enjoy every good things in life" Naruto spat between chewing and swallowing. "I don't except you to understand, you grumpy bastard! I bet you haven't ever enjoyed anything." The blond grinned at the angry glare the raven send his way._

"_Well, at least I'm not fat and unlike you, __**I**__ have other friends besides you!" Sasuke looked almost victorious for a moment, till the words he said sunk in. "Naruto, I didn't mean.."_

_The blond held up his hand to silence the other boy, while slowly rising from his seat. "No, Sasuke. I understand completely." Naruto started at the door and felt Sasuke grab his arm. "LET GO OF ME!" He yelled and ripped his arm out of others grasp, and ran out of the ramen stand._

_The raven was left behind, cursing his slip. _

_/end of flashback/_

"Am I really that fat…?" He wondered sadly, getting up from his bed and making way to his bathroom. He searched out the scale from underneath his bathroom cabinet. He stepped on the scale, looking nervously at the spinning numbers. He heard himself gasp.

"I'm 80kg?!(for you American people and others, it's 176.37 pounds)" He stared at the scale in disbelief, and walked to his bedroom and looked at himself from his full length mirror. Glad only in boxers, boy stared at his reflection. His length being 170cm (5.5 feet) people would say that he was, in fact, slightly chubby. What he saw was a fat, disgusting boy. He hadn't noticed it before.

"Sasuke's right. No wonder I've got no other friends than him. Who'd want to be friends with big, fat freak.." He grabbed at the "fat" of his stomach, twisting it and glaring at it. A lone tear trailed silently down his cheek. He turned away from the image, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"From this day on, I'm going to do ANYTHING to become perfect." He whispered darkly to himself.

___________________________________________________________________________

Back at Sasuke's apartment he was cursing to himself. 'I can't believe I hurt him over such a tiny quarrel… I've never seen such a clear pain in those eyes..' He clearly remembered the flash of hurt in blonde's face. He sighed silently.

"Well…There's no way around it. I'll just apologize him tomorrow at school. I just hope I didn't hurt his feelings too badly… There's no way I could stand him being angry at me…" He smiled slightly, looking at the boy's picture on his table. He was everything to him.


	2. Learning from the Pro's

**Warnings: boy x boy, meaning BOYS LIKE BOYS, so don't complain if you don't like yaoi. Eating disorders, possible cursing and cutting.**

**Disclaimer: I'm very sorry to say this, but I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of it's characters. Damn it.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****Ana sites, diet sites, forums and users are work of FICTION. Any resemblances are coincidental! **

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Out of control**

**Learning from Pro's**

Naruto was searching feverishly at internet, typing many diet related words, and opening topics to new windows. The trendy diets sounded ridiculously stupid. He liked exercising, sure and different trainings sounded good. But he was already training a lot… He went to gym couple times a week.

'If I found something more effecting for my eating habits than diet….' Blond thought, rubbing his temples tiredly. He had only five hours before his school started and he was getting sleepy.

But he needed to show Sasuke that he could keep himself in shape too, if he put his mind into it!

He had accidentally lost himself reading some diet forums. One new topic caught his eyes. He didn't know at the time that those two words were going to turn his life around.

"Pro Ana…? What the heck is that, some new kind of diet…?" Naruto wondered out loud, clicking the topic. Text was written by some 'perfect-to-the-bone. Blond got curious. If this girl felt that she was perfect, this was exactly what he needed, so he started reading.

"_Perfection is my goal, I'll do anything to attain it. To reach my goal of perfection, I must reach a perfect figure. Which means becoming thin like all perfect people. I must gain a complete control over myself. Pro Ana is the way to reach it. Pro Ana is my life style." (authors note: this is fiction, and not nearly all people with pro ana are prideful about the style of life. Normal pro ana support sites DO NOT encourage or try to trigger anorexic feelings inside anyone!)_

Now the interest had woken up inside blond. Naruto typed 'Pro Ana' and clicked waiting for new results. His eyes widened. There were over hundred of links, waiting for him to devour their information. And that certainly was what he was going to do. He clicked on couple of links, waiting for them load.

'This is taking so long…' Blond thought as he made his way to his bed. His eyes were starting to feel droopy, as he changed to a large t-shirt and stripped of his jeans. He dropped on his bed, cursing the slow internet connection he had.

"I'll just go to sleep, so I can get to school without being late… At least al the sites should have been loaded by tomorrow, I'll read them when I get out of school." He yawned quietly, got up, shut his laptop and put of the lights. He strolled back over his bed, collapsed on it and and the second his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

This might be the only right time to introduce Naruto's apartment, so that's the exact thing I'm going to do. Naruto had a one room apartment, his living room, kitchen and bedroom being in the same room. When you went inside you saw a small, round table near the door, on the left side of apartment, in the nearest corner. On the farther corner of left side, there was fridge, oven, microwave and some kitchen cabinets. At the right side, the nearest corner from the door had a computer desk, which held Naruto's laptop, a green plant and a picture frame, which had Naruto's and Sasuke's picture in it. And finally, at farthest corner on the right, there was Naruto's bed, which had some lightly orange blankets on it.

There was also a door near the fridge, which lead to Naruto's bathroom. There was a toilet, a bathtub which included a shower and some bathroom cabinets, a small mirror above the faucet and the scale under the cabinets. That's pretty much it.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was having a weird dream. He was walking in a surreal, dark forest. His foot steps echoed in a quiet night. Raven didn't know why, but somehow he knew where he was gong, though he had never been in there before. He saw something reflecting moon light in a dark forest.

As he stepped to the clearing, he saw a large lake. He stepped near the water, agonizingly worried feeling filling him as he searched the surface with his stoic black eyes. Then something under the surface caught his attention. At the bottom of the lake, where the moon reflected only slightly, he could see a thin, almost transparent figure staring at him, accusingly with his pain filled, sad ocean blue eyes.

He could see that figure looked like he was nothing but skin and bones. Figures skin started slowly fading, as if something was eating it away. Sasuke watched in horror as the sad blue eyes faded away, leaving empty, hollow holes on the skeletons head.

He woke up sweating, and his heart was pounding like crazy. Those hollow eyes were imprinted to his mind. He pushed his hand through his raven black hair.

'It's like a bad omen… But what could it mean..?' He thought, trying to fall asleep once more

___________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry everyone, my chapters always seem to cut short. :D I'm just afraid to write long chapters 'cause I'm not that confident in myself and my skills, and my inspirations seem to always strike at the middle of night, and since I'm in 10****th**** grade where I really have to get better numbers because it's my last chance before future, and because I live with my girlfriend I have to watch when I go to sleep. But when I have free time on weekend and now that I'm sick, I'm TRYING to come up with longer and better chapters! I'm really, really sorry everyone!**


End file.
